1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to channel management in wireless communication networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft commonly include devices that communicate with one another wirelessly, typically over one or more wireless networks established within the aircraft environs. Since the electromagnetic spectrum is finite, the frequency range allocated to such wireless networks is typically divided into one or more group of wireless channels for purposes of managing usage. Each wireless channel generally occupies a frequency band within the frequency range, and wireless devices pass wireless traffic over a set of wireless channels. In some wireless networks, the volume of wireless traffic passing between various wireless devices connected to the network can exceed the capability of an assigned wireless channel or set of channels, potentially degrading the ability of the network to pass traffic among the wireless devices connected to the wireless network. Furthermore, the radio frequency environment on aircraft itself may change over time according to the aircraft flight regime and aircraft configuration, some regimes and/or aircraft configurations tending to make wireless communication more difficult on one channel and/or facilitating wireless communication on another channel.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods of wireless channel management in wireless data networks. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.